


此后余生

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 我希望一直这样下去





	此后余生

德拉科坐在沙发上，家里的门打开了，出完任务回来的哈利换上了拖鞋走进客厅。

“怎么一个人坐在客厅？灯也不开？”哈利摁下开关，客厅明亮了起来，德拉科坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上堆满了信件和报纸。

“我们分手吧。”

哈利脱下大衣挂在衣架上，他向德拉科走过去。每隔一段时间他就会提出一次分手，原因大多是烦人的信件，指责一个前食死徒不应该成为一名治疗师；为什么他还没有被关进阿兹卡班，为什么哈利·波特总是帮他说话，他们是什么关系？不仅是这些普通的巫师，就连哈利身边的朋友也开始怀疑他和马尔福的关系什么时候这么好了，为什么要尽力帮他辩护，帮他说话。

“又怎么了？是因为这些信？还是报纸上的猜测？”哈利在德拉科身前蹲下，抚上德拉科的脸颊，“你知道的，我不在意这些，我不在意你是不是食死徒，我也不在意马尔福家族之前到底做了什么，我只在意你是不是还爱我。”

“我爱你，从始至终，从以前到未来，从生到死。”德拉科笑了一下，“但是，哈利，我是个食死徒，我们现在还没公开我们之间的关系就遭到了这么多的质疑，那我们公开之后等着我们的是什么？我不能因为我的自私这样拖累了你。”

“这不是拖累，德拉科。我们之间的感情与他们无关，我们的感情是我们自己的事情，为什么要被其他人干涉？”他拉住德拉科的领带，吻了上去，“不要再为这些事烦恼了好吗？”

“好。”

 

第二天，德拉科起来得很早，他在哈利周围放了静音咒，接着打开衣柜默默收拾自己的衣物，他用最快的速度把家里有关自己的痕迹清除干净。他当然爱哈利，所以他不愿意哈利再这样被人质疑和一个前食死徒不明不白不清不楚，这对哈利来说不是一件好事。他不再是那个需要家人保护的小孩了，他长大了，现在他应该保护哈利了。

“德拉科，你在做什么？”哈利醒来发现德拉科正拉着箱子站在自己的面前，他开口说了些什么但是哈利没有听见。他看见德拉科举起了魔杖，从口型来看应该是一忘皆空。

哈利侧着头躲开咒语，后脑勺磕到了床头柜，他昏了过去，等他醒来的时候德拉科早就不在了。

 

这样很好，德拉科站在远处看着正在接受采访的哈利。此时的他穿着打斗之后灰扑扑的袍子，捂着渗血的手臂回答记者的问题。

正是没有眼力见！德拉科暴躁地跺了跺脚，哈利现在最需要的是包扎治疗而不是接受采访！该死，怎么就没有治疗师上前去拉开他们呢！

“......最后一个问题，哈利。巫师们一直很关心你的感情生活，要知道你和韦斯莱小姐分手后有七八年都是单身，而她最近也结婚了，请问你在感情方面有什么打算吗？”

“嗯，我想......这是缘分吧！众所周知，我的前两位女朋友都貌美如花，是很优秀的女巫，遇见她们花费了我很多的好运，所以我想我的下一位应该还要好久才会出现吧，毕竟我还需要很久很久的时间来积攒遇见她的好运呢！”哈利笑了笑，“还有其他问题吗？没有的话我该去包扎伤口了。”

“哦请等一下！哈利，关于你和马尔福先生的关系，现在有很多种猜测，请问你们的关系到底是不是像传闻那样有私情呢？”

哈利皱了皱眉，略显不开心地说：“我和马尔福先生没有任何私情！我们之间关系一直不好，从上学开始就是这样！我会帮助马尔福家族是因为他们家曾救过我几次，我不喜欢欠人情，更何况马尔福家族的确不应该受到那样的惩罚。我和他之间最多只是同学，请不要再胡乱猜测了！”哈利说到最后有一些压不住的愤怒，他捂着手臂走向治疗师聚集的地方接受治疗。

是我耗尽了所有的运气来遇见你，哈利。德拉科攥紧了手里的绷带，但是我没有能力去守护好你，所以啊，像这样远远看着你就够了。

分手之后他们没再见面，哈利忘记了和德拉科有关的一切。他日复一日地执行任务，回家，偶尔去陋居见见韦斯莱一家。和德拉科见面的时候也不再和上学时一样吵吵闹闹或是热恋时甜甜蜜蜜，他会礼貌疏离地冲着德拉科点点头，有外人在的时候还会说句hello。但，也就这样了。

 

这样很好，德拉科坐在马尔福庄园的长椅上想。哈利本来就不应该因为我而一直被猜疑质问，他现在不是很好吗？短短几年从一个普通傲罗成为了队长，接着又从队长成为了傲罗司主任，据说接下来他要去魔法法律执行司当司长了。没有了我的哈利过得很好，事业顺风顺水，一如既往地受人尊敬，新一代的孩子都是听着他的故事长大的。他一直是整个魔法世界的英雄。只要他一直能这样开心，那我孤独终老孑然一身又算得了什么呢？

没有我的哈利果然才是最好的。德拉科喝光瓶子里最后一滴酒，躺在长椅上睡着了。

他们从十一岁开始进入彼此的人生，当了六年死敌，一年朋友，七年恋人，此后余生，形同陌路。

没有我这个累赘，哈利很好，德拉科想，我希望一直这样下去。

 

这很好，如果这就是德拉科希望我过的生活。哈利站在舞池的一角看着被众人围着的德拉科。经过多年的努力，马尔福家族终于重新树立了形象，回到了社交之中。德拉科就像卢修斯和众人所期盼的那样，举止得体，大方绅士，他站在人群之中推杯换盏，觥筹交错，如鱼得水。他生来就该是这样，哈利晃了晃杯中的酒液，他生来就该这样闪亮夺目，万众瞩目，他不该因为前食死徒的身份受尽猜疑，不该因为自己为他的辩解而被怀疑是不是出卖了什么。

哈利从醒来的那一刻就明白了，德拉科已经决定离开他了。他收拾了所有和他有关的东西，处理了所有他存在过的痕迹，甚至还清除了哈利脑中的记忆。但是哈利并没有被击中，他躲开了。他曾经想过去和德拉科摊牌，告诉他自己还记得一切，告诉他自己不想要和他分开。但是德拉科会怎么做呢？他一定会再给自己来一个一忘皆空吧？而这一次，哈利不可能躲过了。

勇敢的格兰芬多胆怯了，他害怕了。他已经失去了德拉科，要他怎么再承受失去和德拉科相处的美好记忆带来的痛苦？他戴上面具，活成了德拉科想要的样子，他假装忘记一切，不再帮德拉科或者马尔福家族频繁发声，当他们遇到问题的时候也只是淡淡地问一句情况如何；在和德拉科相遇的时候也忍住内心的情绪平静地点头，甚至连个微笑都不敢给；受伤的时候也尽量避开了德拉科的治疗，只是远远地望着德拉科的背影发呆。

但是夜深人静的时候哈利还是会想起德拉科，每当这时，他就钻进冥想盆里，看着他们之前的回忆，看着回忆里的德拉科为他擦去嘴角的酱汁，然后喂给他一勺布丁；看着回忆里的德拉科拿着伞等在圣芒戈门口，在他过来的时候悄悄把伞塞给他，两个人心照不宣地低头微笑，宽大的袍子下两只手紧紧握在一起；看着回忆里的德拉科温柔地脱去他们身上的衣服，从上到下从内到外地占领他的身体；看着回忆里的他们在周末一起躺在沙发上看无聊的麻瓜连续剧，德拉科一边打哈欠抱怨枯燥乏味一边硬撑着看了下去。

但是回不去了呀。哈利躺在沙发上睡着了，手里拿着的是德拉科遗忘的一张旧照片，照片里两个人紧紧相拥，德拉科抱起哈利在客厅里转圈，他们笑得是那么开心甜蜜。

他们从十一岁开始进入彼此的人生，当了六年死敌，一年朋友，七年恋人，此后余生，形同陌路。

和我分开之后德拉科过得很好，哈利想，这就足够了，终身未娶算得了什么呢？我还有和德拉科在一起时候的回忆啊，挺好的。哈利笑了笑，我希望一直这样下去。


End file.
